The Ninetailed God
by BluJuice
Summary: And so It was said, the Guilty shall be brought into Light, and punished for their sins against God. And so It was said, the Guilty shall attempt to lie to God. And so It was said, their lies shall not be ignored. And It was said, the Guilty will be Cleansed, Forever More. No Pairings.
1. Prologue

**Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to an Epic Tale made by yours truly! I doubt I need to state my name, but I shall for the sake of formality!**

**My name is Mikael Hall, also known as BluJuice and I will be telling you this story for the upcoming few months or years! Let's hope for a good time, eh?**

**WARNING: THIS IS A HORROR STORY THAT IS FAR FROM THE USUAL STUFF I WILL MAKE, IF YOU ARE A PUSSY, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND READING MY OTHER STORIES WHEN THEY EXIST. ALSO NO KIDS. SERIOUSLY NO KIDS. THIS SHOULD ONLY BE READ BY SANE AND MATURE INDIVIDUALS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**With that said, let us continue!**

**Summary: And So It Was Said, The Guilty Shall Be Brought Into Light, And Punished For Their Sins Against God. And So It Was Said, The Guilty Shall Attempt To Lie To God. And So It Was Said, Their Lies Shall Not Be Ignored. And It Was Said, The Guilty Will Be Cleansed, Forever More.**

**WARNING: This is my first try at Horror, it may not be as good as you hope. So have low expectations for this one.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>PROLOGUE:<strong>

* * *

><p>She was always so beautiful and vibrant. . So full of life and filled with many desires. . So kind and helpful. . No one would expect anything terrible to be born from her.<p>

And yet it happened.

On the day of October 10th, Satan was born, and not ten minutes after, Satan met Evil. It was a lovely exchange, filled with pleasantries and kind words. Hugs and kisses, a firm handshake with tearful goodbyes. . Yet they knew it wasn't goodbye forever. It only took just a few years. . And Satan met Evil once more. Another glorious and happy exchange. Evil had grown, and Satan was becoming envious. Satan oh so wanted to grow, to be as tall as Evil.

So it gobbled it up in hopes of being big and strong.

Didn't go exactly as planned, as now Satan was Evil. And Evil was a part of Satan. He never ever grew, never ever knew, the damages it caused, left him a bit lost, within the forest. Waiting for the Horoscope to say it was time. It never did.

So he killed himself.

And Evil overtook him.

* * *

><p>The sound of water dripping was the only noise he could hear, the sight of the large bars in front of him was the only thing he could see, the feeling of the cold blood on his ankles and bottom was the only thing he could feel, and the taste of bile in his mouth, the only thing he could taste.<p>

He sat there in a sewer, hoping for something or someone to save him, to bring him out of the cage he was in and give him a new life. . . But that was never going to happen. He messed up, really. It was all his fault. He should have never bothered, should have left it alone, but he was so curious. . . And curiosity killed the Cat.

It ate him. Slowly chewing him alive and swallowing him to its infinite stomach he calls an Abyss. He screamed himself hoarse, cried until his eyes were drier than sand, resisted as much as a boy the age of twelve could, and begged it for forgiveness.

It was God after all.

It didn't care about him.

So it wasn't God.

But it was.

It was God, after all.

He shook his head from the mad muttering in his head, from the cruel laughter of a beast so hideous and disgusting he likened it to himself. He scratched at his legs, hoping the pain would distract him from the mutterings. He kept scratching until the fluids of life poured from his open wounds, and then he moved on to the next. He'd have scratched until he reached bone, but the last time he did that, the bloody waters swam up his legs and licked his bones. Until it was sparkling.

His mind already was far from what it used to be, three years in hell did that to you. He assumed it was three years. His body grew and changed a lot. His hair was spikier and longer, his legs lengthened, his voice deepened, and so many other changes. . But his eyes never changed. They couldn't have, because they weren't his anymore. They belonged to God, they were his. God gifted him with his eyes, because his old ones were gnashed up to the size of an atom.

It was mushy, when he touched it. God's eyes, he means. It felt strange, like he was touching vomit and squishing it in his hands. He asked God why it felt like that, and it replied. It gave a good and interesting answer.

SILENCE.

DEAFENING SILENCE.

THE DROPS OF WATER FALLS.

. . .

And the Silence is gone.

And the Silence is Gone.

GONE.

Like he was.

His name was Naruto.

But he isn't Naruto.

God is.

* * *

><p>She listened with rapt attention, noting down whatever he said in her notebook. She'd take an occasional glance at Sasuke, and was back to work!<p>

Most of the time, she'd be in the ZONE. Completely into it. Like, 100% in. But this time was different, Sasuke looked so much more handsome than normal! His usual outfit was replaced by a newer one, as his old one was.. Gone momentarily.

She didn't take it.

But she took it.

Now he wore a simple black turtleneck with white shorts.

So.. Handsome..

She shook her head and focused on her work, writing down everything Iruka told the class. No matter how trivial it seemed. She heard Sasuke liked smart girls, so if she were super smart, she'd totally get him to fall in love with her!

Oh Sasuke...

She shuddered.

Why did she shudder?

She froze for a second, and she looked back to Sasuke. Only he wasn't there.

No, he already left.

Where did he go? She looked around for anyone else, but no one else was there. She looked down at her work and noticed a wet spot on the lower right of her paper. She felt a strange feeling on her lips, something wet. She raised her hand and touched her lips, and pulled her hand back.

It was drool.

She fell asleep.

IN CLASS.

Oh God oh God oh God oh God oh God.

Oh. God.

She froze again.

What was she going to do? She fell asleep, in class no less! What if someone saw her?! What if SASUKE saw her?! What if Iruka-Sensei noticed?! Why did no one try to wake her up?! What if-

"Hi!"

. . . What?

She very slowly turned around, and screamed.

Very loudly.

"AHH!"

She jumped in fright, and glared at the person who dared scare her when she calmed down.

It was just Naruto.

Just Naruto.

"Naruto you Idiot! Don't scare me like that!" She shouted at him, and she would have hit him for that, if he had been any other person.

If this where three years ago, she would have hit him. But it wasn't. She was a bit more mature now and she knows it's not nice to hit a classmate, especially if they are also a Konoha Citizen. He grinned that annoying and super unsettling yet innocent grin of his, showering her in it's strange glow. Really, he had very white teeth and they glowed.. Whiter than possible, she wonders where he buys his Toothpaste from?

"Sorry!" He responded, in a slightly mechanical way, as if he was following a script or was a machine playing a message.

"No you're not. . ." She whispered, looking away from his eyes. They always were a bit unnatural, too innocent. .

He chuckled, and she sighed in annoyance, she got up from the table and grabbed her notebook. She then walked off, ignoring the feeling of a cold and playful stare following her every movement.

She shuddered again, but she dared not turn around. For she knew she would make eye contact, and maybe that's not a good idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AND SO GOES THE PROLOGUE! 1,343 words in this bad boy! But I could do SO much more. And I will, but for now this'll do. Now, here is what I am going to do. I am going to post this ONE chapter up, then I am going to make about 6 or more chapters just in case people like this. I know the prologue isn't scary (to be honest it's more of creepy in a make no sense kind of way) but I promise it will get progressively worse as you get deeper into the story! Which is a good thing!<strong>

**Don't expect another chapter this week, I'm going to be making 6 medium length chapters, at about 3,000 words or over each. I don't know how I am going to pull that off. BUT when I am done, I will upload them once every Saturday, which will give me time to make more chapters.**

**Thanks for reading and hold on to your pants for now.**


	2. Teams and Introductions

**WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE EASILY FRIGHTENED OR DO NOT LIKE MATURE THEMES. THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON PEOPLE! EXPECT MANY THINGS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Teams and Introductions<strong>

* * *

><p>THE SILENCE.<p>

IT HURTS.

SO DEAFENING.

MAKE IT STOP.

MAKE IT STOP.

MAKE IT STOP.

He screamed.

. . . And the water drops fall once more.

Much better. He needed that. .

He chuckled. It's pretty funny that he is afraid of something he once never cared much for. But he knows the horror of silence, the lack of sound. . . It's just too terrifying. He can't handle such horrors. . He's just a kid. .

But God doesn't care.

God is. And he is. But he doesn't?

God is great, And he is terrible. But he doesn't care.

No.

What?

He shook his head, stop that!

. . .

IT'S BACK. GET IT OUT.

NO.

NO.

NO.

NO.

. . .

It's gone again.

He chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Ahem, Miss Haruno. Miss Haruno. . Miss Haruno!"<p>

With a jolt, Sakura woke up from her little nap. She looked around for the source of the disturbance and her eyes landed on a very very angry-looking Sensei. This was her new Sensei, Kenji Ueda. Her old Sensei, Iruka, went missing just a few months back. Which was very strange and unfortunate, as the time was nearing the Genin Test for her class. Wait, why is Kenji-Sensei angry?

"Sleeping in class? I expected more from the top female student in this class." He said in a condescending voice, his head raised upwards as he glared down lightly at her. . This guy always was arrogant and annoying.

Wait,

"What?" She responded.

The class erupted into laughter, pointing their fingers and staring at her with cruel, mocking eyes. Kenji's eyes twitched and he shouted something at the class, but Sakura didn't notice. As she was too busy staring down at the ground in embarrassment, her eyes sad and downcast. Kenji turned towards her again, and continued to berate her for a bit. Much like Iruka, he enjoyed lecturing others. But not because he wanted them to improve at whatever they are bad at, but because he's an asshole who enjoys humiliating people and making himself look smarter while doing it.

She and most of the kids in the class, hated his guts.

Once he was done, he gave her a sarcastic, witty and mean comment and went back to his previous position, which was at the front of the class. Teaching.

The rest of the day was uneventful, but she was humiliated a few more times, and a few of the kids in class laughed and mocked her. She was already far gone into her shame and embarrassment to notice a blonde boy who never laughed at her, never mocked her and never insulted her. A blonde boy who only stared at her, with an extremely innocent look in his blueish eyes. And a wide, innocent grin.

* * *

><p>Today was it, the day of the Genin Test, where she will hopefully become a Genin and be placed on a team with. . . Sasuke. . . So dreamy. . .<p>

No, don't do that right now! If you want him, you have to pass this test. And that means give it your full attention! She nodded to herself and returned to the world of the living. She looked down at her test, and continued her work. Writing down answers at nearly the speed of light. The only thing fueling her was getting placed on Sasuke's Team.

She finished in under 2 minutes.

And now she has time to think about Sasuke again..

For the rest of the small amount of time remaining for the lesser ones (the name she uses for dumb people, like Naruto), she thought about her beautiful and majestic Sasuke. . He's so wonderful. . And strong. . And smart. . And wonderful. . They'd be a perfect couple! Why can't the world just see that and allow true love to conquer all?!

Sadly, it was time to continue the test, meaning the Jutsu portion of the test must begin. She looked over the rest of the class, and quickly spotted her calm and composed Sasuke.. She heard the sound of Kenji yelling at someone and looked over to him. Before him was just some student she doesn't know much about. . Shikamaru was his name. Wasn't he the lazy kid who always sleeps? She ignored the rest of the argument, and shifted her attention elsewhere, like what team she'll be on. Her only hope is that she ends up on a team with Sasuke. . And not with Naruto. She swears, if she ends up on a team with super creepy Naruto, she'll scream.

A few more minutes passed and it was her turn, she got up from her seat and proceeded to walk down the stairs to the front of the classroom. Once she arrived at her destination, she looked forward to the two Sensei's who will decide her fate. Mizuki and Kenji. Of course Mizuki was smiling, staring straight at her with warm eyes in contrast to Kenji. Who was glaring at her with cold, bored and indifferent eyes. She resisted the urge to shudder. Mizuki always was a bit too happy for her tastes. . It's kinda creepy. . She heard he used to date younger girls.

"Sakura Haruno, the Female student of the year, one of the smartest kids in class and also one of the weakest in terms of strength. Reported to have excellent Chakra Control and little to no Chakra. . . Well then, this should be easy for you. Let's begin first with the Henge." Kenji said. He didn't have to go and blab her profile. . What will Sasuke think of her now?!

Nonetheless, she performed the Henge with startling accuracy. What was once a young child aspiring to be a Kunoichi, was now a Cat. "Meow!"

Kenji's eyebrows twitched and his frown deepened. That jerk was probably thinking something insulting. . "Hm.. Now try the Bunshin." Kenji demanded.

Sakura released the Henge and then performed the Bunshin, creating 2 copies of herself. They looked extremely realistic, and the common person would have a hard time telling the difference between the Bunshins and her.

Kenji's eyes narrowed. What's the problem now?! "Finally, perform the Kawarimi with the doll sitting on the chair next to you." He once more, demanded in a bored tone.

She performed the Kawarimi in a swift and impressive manner, that asshole won't be able to find something wrong with her performance with the Kawarimi!

Kenji snorted. Son of a bitch.

"Good. . Go back to your seat." He said, not even bothering to look at her, instead looking down at the paper in his hand. She hated that man with a passion.

She stomped up the stairs and sat back on her seat, which was just too far from her Sasuke to her. She then ignored the rest of the class for the time being, only giving them attention when it was Sasuke's turn.

Finally, it was time for the last student to take the test. One Uzumaki Naruto.

Said blonde was a bit busy staring at Sakura, and not in an affectionate manner. More of an 'innocently' curious manner. Like a young child's first encounter with an interesting insect. He peered at her, his gaze peering into her soul and corrupting it with his eyes alone, as if mere contact with that gaze of his was enough to drive one insane. . Thankfully Sakura wasn't paying attention to him.

For if she did, she surely would have lost her soul.

Naruto walked down the stairs leading to the front of the class, his footsteps, silent. . So terribly silent everyone quieted down simply to try and hear it. Yet they heard nothing. They'd have better luck hearing the sound of the wind within space.

Kenji himself wasn't doing so well. Poor Kenji. . No one deserved to have to actually look into those eyes of his. The eyes of Naruto. . Yet, Kenji seemed to not have been affected in any way.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the dead last of this class, one of the dumbest and weakest kids here. Strangely enough your grades seemed to have dipped further down into its own hole. Your records are pathetic, and quite empty now. I heard many things about you. . Not a lot of good things. ." Kenji said, fishing for a reaction from the apathetic blonde. Yet, apathetic isn't a good word to use when describing Uzumaki Naruto, it's more like he just doesn't care for some reason. Sakura would never be able to find a word to describe him, even with her extraordinarily large vocabulary.

Sakura focused more on Naruto, hoping herself that she'd find some form of reaction from him. Most kids would be insulted and some may even lash out angrily. Yet. .

He just kept smiling. That God-forsaken smile of his. . That creepy yet overly innocent smile that seemed to be made to torment everyone and everything that sees it. . The smile you see in nightmares when the monster finally gets you.

Sakura really didn't like that smile.

Kenji waited.. And waited for something.. Anything! Before he gave up and simply ordered Naruto to perform the Henge. Naruto then executed the Henge perfectly, transforming into. . Sakura?

Sure enough, down there was a carbon copy of Sakura herself, standing in front of Kenji with that horrid smile still etched on his. . Her face. Sakura herself was quite shocked, and extremely disturbed. . Seeing that overly innocent and happy smile on HER face was just too much..

The Henge lasted for 5 seconds. That was enough time for Sakura to forever remember it. She just hoped her dreams weren't impacted by a large amount. .

"That's uh. . Good. . Please perform the Kawarimi now." Kenji stuttered out, closing his eyes to avoid looking for too long. Mizuki had the most interesting reaction, he frowned. He frowned and lightly glared at Naruto, although seemingly only Sakura herself managed to catch it.

Naruto himself seemed oblivious to the glare Mizuki was giving him, and so Mizuki simply gave up.

Naruto then performed the Kawarimi with the doll sitting in the chair next to him. Flawlessly and effortlessly.

"Now perform the Bunshin." Kenji said, forgoing all of his previous mannerisms and formalities in an effort to get Naruto out of his sight. Naruto then performed the Bunshin, making 8 clones of himself. Each clone stared at Kenji with their innocent smiles that never seemed to go away. Their eyes peering into his own, and their complete attention all on Kenji.

It was a bad day for Kenji.

* * *

><p>It was even worse for Sakura.<p>

"Team 7 will consist of the following, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto."

Sakura froze.

Then she screamed.

She didn't voice her opinion on the teams, she didn't refuse, she didn't respond in any other way, other than screaming..

"Ahem, like I was saying. You're Jounin Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Kenji finished.

Sakura didn't know what to do, she's on the same team as Sasuke (which she is grateful for), but on Sasuke's team is the creepiest kid she knows. She briefly considered arguing against being put on the same team as Naruto. But on the other hand, she could keep her mouth shut and be with Sasuke. . . What should she do? What COULD she do?

. . .

Well. . True love does conquer all, so she should be alright. Her mind's made up. She's not going to object (probably won't do much good any ways), she'll just bear through it and avoid. . . Him. . .as much as she can.

Her eyes than drifted to Sasuke. . And all her worries were gone.

She didn't even notice the eyes staring at the back of her head. Nor did she notice the widening of a certain innocent smile to inhuman proportions. Had she turned around. . .

Surely she would have had more than just second thoughts about being on a team with Naruto.

* * *

><p>It's been over 2 hours.. And her Sensei has yet to show up. She could honestly say she hoped something horrible happened to him, like maybe he got an in accident or maybe he was attacked by enemy Shinobi and was injured. Whatever the case, he better have a damn good reason to explain why he simply let them sit there for over 2 hours. Alone.<p>

Every other Sensei had already taken their teams, so Sakura had no choice but to wait with Sasuke and. . .

But she just ignored him, not even bothering to look over at him.

Her thoughts were then interrupted (which she was thankful for) by the sound of footsteps in the hallway. They were somewhat silent. The Classroom's door opened slowly with a creak, and past the doorway was their Sensei. . . Or so she hoped.

The person walked in, revealing their odd appearance and silver gravity-defying hair. Not to mention the strange mask and the headband covering his left eye. He walked lazily to the front of the Classroom, crossing the distance to his destination with a few good strides. He turned to them, and immediately he captured Sakura's attention. Although he seemed like a lazy, boring, not all that smart individual, he was the person who was chosen to be the Sensei of the Last Uchiha, so he must be very powerful and respected.

"Yo." He greeted with a wave.

. . .What?

"My first impression of you all, you've really bad luck." He continued.

. . .What?

"Meet me on the roof. Don't take too long though, I'm really busy." And with that, he disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

. . .What. The. Hell?

Sakura's first impression on her Sensei, he's a lazy bum.

Nonetheless, that lazy bum is here Sensei. And he ordered them to go to the roof. She has no choice but to comply.

* * *

><p>"You lot are pretty slow. I've been here for minutes.." Kakashi comaplined, reading that stupid orange book of his.<p>

No one dared complain, or say anything. But on the inside, the two teammates were burning with rage.

"Now, let's start with introductions, shall we?"

"Why don't you go first, Sensei? So we know how much we should say about ourselves?" Sakura asked, not bothering to raise her hand to ask a question. She knows this isn't the Academy.

"If you really want me to. . . My name is Hatake Kakashi (but you may call me Kakashi-Sensei), I have many likes and many dislikes. My hobbies are - not for you to know. My dreams? Well, I don't really have any." Kakashi said with a smile on his face. Or she assumes he was smiling.

Wait. All they learned about him was his name!

"Your turn, Pink."

This man is an asshole.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like. . . My hobbies are. . . My dreams. . . ." She looked over to Sasuke with a dreamy look in her eyes.

She didn't notice Kakashi and Sasuke shiver.

"Um. . Dislikes?"

"I hate Ino!"

She glared in Kakashi's direction with a comically angry expression on her face, but not exactly at him.

"Right. . . Your turn, Blue boy." Oh no he didn't. .

". . . My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like many things. . I dislike too many things to count. . My hobbies aren't very important. And my dreams - no, my AMBITION. Is to KILL a certain man. ." Sasuke stated, his eyes hardening and growing cold when he mentioned his ambition.

Sakura could only wonder who it is that Sasuke hated so much that he'd want to kill them. But she didn't comment on it, knowing it wouldn't end well probably. . So she just stared at him with a concerned look in her eyes.

". . Ahem, your turn. . ." Kakashi said, looking over at Naruto.

Said blonde was acting far stranger than usual. He gave Kakashi his full attention, and for once wasn't staring at Sakura. The boy's smile seemed more platonic and fake. All in all.. He seemed to not like Kakashi much. For good reason.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He said, stating no more than his name.

Kakashi seemed like he wanted to say something, but instead he merely looked back at his book and kept his mouth shut. ". . . That'll be all for now, meet me at Training Grounds Three tomorrow at 9:00." The silver-haired Jounin said before once more, disappearing. Leaving only a few leaves twirling in the wind. .

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Looks like I managed to just catch the tail end of Saturday. Lucky me. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was a bit preoccupied with a few things I just HAD to attend to.<strong>

**But enough of that, I need to make something clear. I've decided to remove the Chapter Words Length Thingy I made. Why? Because I believe it will help the story if I didn't have it. It'd make it easier on me and it would just be better in general to not have it. This means a chapter could between 2,000 words and 5,000 words. Letting you know right now.**

**Also I just wanted to thank you all for reading this. While I wouldn't want to read this story RIGHT NOW, I promise it will get better later. I have it all planned out, and the first few chapters are going to be relatively tame compared to the other ones. Things'll start to ramp up at the 4th chapter. That's when it will become more 'HORROR' and not 'SOMEWHAT CREEPY'. Until then, please bear with the first few terrible chapters.**

**Lastly, I only managed to make ONE chapter instead of the six I wanted to make. I blame COD:AD which stands for Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. I've been playing all week and barely had time to do anything with this story. I only JUST started writing it out YESTERDAY.**

**That's all for now, expect fewer long Author's Notes like this one.**


	3. Notice

**HEEEY guys... Heh heh.. So remember when I said I was going to make a chapter every Saturday? Welll... Turns out I am completely bored of this already. I knew it was going to happen sometime, just figured it'd take longer. SOO... I'm going to temporarily take a break from this story, and put it on Hiatus. Sorry about this, I'm just so bored of this.. Even typing out this small notice is boring me, and I feel like doing ANYTHING ELSE other than this.. Who knows, I might come back to this story by next week.**

**However, I can assure you that I am not abandoning it. And I promise there WILL be another chapter within this month.**

**So that's it, I'm too bored to do this story or say anything else so bye now.**


	4. Abandoned

Oh hey! I forgot I had this story!

Welp. I guess I'm just going to delete it and retry some other time when I care.

To all the people who bothered reading: Look. We both know this was a tremendously bad story. Let's just let it go die.


End file.
